homecoming
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: "The sea takes, but it also gives, Annabeth, remember that. And once you do, I'll be waiting for you to return to you what you have been yearning for all these while." /Percabeth drabble/angsty w/character death/


**A/N: I'm back guys hurray! Just a lil angsty one shot that I thought of during my exams. ****Hope you all would like it :)**

* * *

Annabeth Chase sits at the edge of the beach, where sand the colour of her golden hair meets the wide expanse of the shimmering Long Island sea – a green tint that reminds her so much of the glistening emeralds she'd come to love.

She feels a dull ache in her chest at the thought, pain that thrums and buzzes, pain that somehow strikes a chord in the deepest recesses of her soul. She feels her eyes begin to water, teardrops falling like the summer rain that Percy loved – no, _loves_. Her tears run a trail down her cheeks and drops into the sand around her, disappearing in the golden alcoves almost immediately – like how Annabeth worries her memories of Percy will eventually become.

She sobs until there aren't any tears left, pain and aches replaced by empty hollowness.

She's numb. She can't think anything, can't _feel_ anything, except for the empty gaping hole in her chest that only the return of her soul mate can fill up. She almost wishes for the pain to return, but realises it's a waste of a wish for she'll much rather – in exchange for _anything_ else in this world – have Percy to be back at her side.

And so she waits, because with another day, comes the same cycle of pain and remembrance, and hollowness that she shakes away in the dead of the night to dream of the only man she ever loved – no, _loves_.

* * *

She returns to the beach the very next day, the same routine the daughter of Athena has followed ever since the end of the war and the loss of her soul mate. _And the loss of Annabeth Chase_, the sea whispers it for her. She manages a dry smile at that, cracked and chapped lips barely lifting up into a smile – something Annabeth hasn't done ever since she lost the love of her life.

She slowly makes her way to her spot, the place she'd had always sat in when Percy went to play in the waves. She sits and unlike other days, a gentle sea breeze wafts up her nose, a smell only one other person in this world can evoke. Striking green eyes, the exact same colour of Percy's orbs, meet deadened grey, the latter offering up a weak "Lord Poseidon".

Poseidon takes a seat next to Annabeth and doesn't make a sound. They sit silently for a bit before she breaks the silence, "What are you doing here, Lord Poseidon?"

"To put you out of your misery."

Annabeth blinks in surprise for the first time in ages and turns her gaze fully to Poseidon, the sight of whom surprises her for the second time. Clearly, the death of his only son had taken quite a toll on the Sea God, looking decades older with white streaks and wrinkles present on the normally young looking God.

Poseidon chuckles dryly, "Quite a sight huh."

She doesn't know if it's the familiar scent, or the exact replica of green, but she finds herself chuckling along with her boyfriend's father, laughter slowly turning genuine and boisterous. A real smile begins to spread across her face, grey eyes looking brighter and more alert than ever.

They return to silence again after the short laughing fit. Annabeth fiddles with the frays on her jean shorts, wondering what the Sea God meant earlier on – _could it be that –_

"No Annabeth, I can't return Percy to the living."

She visibly deflates, her shoulders slumping back down. Hope and happiness gets squashed mercilessly with a few words, with only disappointment to pick up the pieces. Annabeth pulls locks of golden hair forward to hide the tears of despair prickling her eyes, refusing to show weakness in front of a god.

"Now now, Annabeth, don't worry. Didn't I say I will put you out of your misery? Trust me."

Annabeth raises her head, traitorous tears of hope replacing those of despair.

"The sea takes, but it also gives, Annabeth, remember that. And once you do, I'll be waiting for you to return to you what you have been yearning for all these while."

Poseidon smiles gently before dissolving into a sea breeze.

Annabeth sits in silence once again, as her brain scrambles to piece together Poseidon's message. The realisation leaves her reeling. Tears prick her eyes again, but this time of happiness and sheer joy. A genuine smile, one that's omnipresent on her face whenever she's with Percy, blooms like a flower after a heavy rain.

She stands up from her spot and takes one step into the surf.

_Percy smiles at her, a full blown troublemaker smile that has gotten him into lots of trouble but something she'd somehow fallen in love with. _

She takes another step.

_Percy envelopes her in his signature scent, the smell of the sea luring her to sleep._

She gives up on walking and runs right into the water, until she's chest-deep.

_Percy holds out his hand to her, "Come on Annabeth, as long as we're together right?"_

She smiles, before plunging straight into the icy cold water, allowing the sea water to enter her lungs. Annabeth stares out into the inky depths of the sea, and sees Percy's smiling face reflected back at her.

She thinks of one last thing before her world turns black.

_Wait for me Percy, I'm coming home. _


End file.
